


It'll Have To Do

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spence, you look like you’re about to explode,” JJ chuckled. “It seems to be more than the case from the look of it. Everything okay with you and Y/N?”

Everything was fine - more than fine. He was completely, totally, irrevocably in love with her. The problem was he hadn’t seen her in person for more than 48 total hours in the past five weeks. Case after case had flown across Hotch’s desk, all needing immediate attention. Now, he, Morgan, and JJ were on their way back to the hotel, with the rest of the team following in another car behind them. “Everything is fine with us. I haven’t seen her for five weeks. I just miss her is all,” he gritted, desperately wishing he was back home in bed with the love of his life.

“Oh, man,” Morgan laughed, “You mean you haven’t had any in the past five weeks and that’s why you want to explode.”

“Had any?” Spencer asked. He assumed he knew what it meant, but he still had some issues with colloquialisms. “You mean sex?”

“Yes, Mr. Literal. I mean you haven’t had sex in weeks and that’s why you’re frustrated,” he cackled. Spencer kind of wanted to punch the smile off his face right now - that was the backed up sex talking of course, but still, Morgan was about to get punched.

Spencer groaned, a stifled laugh springing from his throat. “Yesssssssssss.” He hit his head against the window of the car gently, but repeatedly. “So frustrated. So. Very. Frustrated.”

For nearly the next 10 minutes, Morgan and JJ laughed and laughed and laughed. “I’m going to kill both of you,” Spencer said matter-of-factly, closing his eyes and crossing his legs. He smiled. “You’re both going to die. Slowly. Painfully.”

After 10 minutes of blocking out their laughter and focusing on not exploding from sexual frustration, they arrived at the hotel. It had been a very long day and they weren’t much closer to catching the killer, but in order for them to have any chance, they all needed some sleep. “Hey, kid,” Morgan huffed, clapping Spencer’s shoulder and leaning in so no one else could hear, “It’s none of my business, but you can always take care of things on your own.”

As Morgan turned around, laughing all the way back to his room, Spencer tried to remember the last time he had taken his pleasure into his own hands. He’d been with Y/N for nearly five years, so it had to be before then. He didn’t need to do it himself anymore; he and Y/N were all over each other.

Before he could get too involved in his own head, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. The phone was dangerously close to his manhood and the buzzing nearly put him on edge again. It was Y/N. Dammit, he missed her.

\---

Hi honey. You back at the hotel for the night?

\---

The lines of tension smoothed into a softened smile. 

\---

Yea. We aren’t any closer to the killer. But we all need sleep if we’re going to be able to do anything. I miss you.

\---

Nearly immediately, he saw the three bubbles pop up that indicated she was texting back. 

\---

I miss you, too, babe. So much.

I’ve missed your touch mostly. ;)

\---

That was definitely not helping the straining in his pants. If he was going to lose his cool, he should probably be in his own room, so he wouldn’t get arrested by the authorities he was working with for indecency.

\---

I’ve missed yours too. Hopefully, I’ll be home soon. I’m losing it. 

\---

After nearly walking into a wall, he found his room and inserted the key, no longer at risk of getting aroused in front of anyone else. He really was about to combust. He hadn’t masturbated in years, but if he didn’t do something, he was going to snap. The phone buzzed again.

\---

If by losing it, you mean LOSING IT, then might I suggest taking matters into your own hands. Just think of me. ;)

\---

He had to do something. He was going to combust. Taking matters into his own hands would have to do.

\---

You’re at work still right? So I can’t call you and have you talk dirty to me?

\---

Ideally, if he couldn’t be near her, he wanted to hear her, but he assumed she was still at work. He was right.

\---

No luck, babe. I still have four hours to go here. You’re on your own. ;) I love you. And I’ll talk to you soon.

\---

After pressing send, he pulled a pair of flannel pajama pants out of his go bag and got changed, collapsing down onto the bed with a huff. He checked his phone one more time and then threw it to the side, slowly moving his handing his pants.

Honestly, he had to reacquaint himself with his own touch; it had been so long. Gently at first, he ran his hand up the length of his cock, focusing on the tip. He’d prefer Y/N’s hands or mouth, but this would have to do. At first, he just grazed the tip repeatedly - shivers rolling through his body. 

Obviously, from an intelligence aspect, he knew that the spot on the front of his shaft was incredibly sensitive, but before Y/N, he had never paid attention to it, even when he was by himself; he was a quickThe first time she had placed him in her mouth, she massaged her tongue around that spot, and now, it was one of his favorite aspects of what she did to him. As he rubbed that sensitive spot with his thumb, his eyes shot open, the shock from his movements causing him to arch slightly off the bed.

Biting his lip to stifle any noise he might make, Spencer continued his motions, tightening his grip around his shaft to the point he enjoyed. “Oh hell,” he grunted. Physiologically, he was responding, but he still desperately wished he wasn’t alone right now. Even if he wanted stop, he was too late now. He could feel another groan rising through him, so he turned his head to the side and stifled it in his pillow. Morgan was right in the next room and the last thing Spencer wanted was for him to figure out he was so desperate for release that he was masturbating right now.

He was close to the edge, it was ridiculous. “Goddammit,” he groaned, biting his lower lip again, his hand pumping with vigorous force. One final movement caused him to thrust upward, spilling out onto his hand.

Masturbation was fine when you were alone, but in Spencer’s mind, when you were with someone, it was so unsatisfactory. The need for release was gone (thank god), but he still needed Y/N. 

Reaching over, he grabbed his phone, texting Y/N to say goodnight. Work must have been very relaxed tonight, because she texted back within seconds. 

\---

You take care of things on your own yet?

\---

He laughed, getting up to clean himself off as he texted her back.

\---

Yes. I don’t feel like punching anyone anymore, but I still miss you.

\---

About three minutes later, he was back in bed and drifting off to sleep when Y/N texted him.

\---

I still miss you too, but when you get back, I promise I’ll make up for all the time we’ve lost lately.


End file.
